


got my heart right here, got my scars right here

by unveils



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Batman Beyond, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Filth, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2019-09-18
Packaged: 2020-10-21 08:27:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20690483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unveils/pseuds/unveils
Summary: After particularly vicious nights on patrol, it's all Terry can do to hold on.





	got my heart right here, got my scars right here

Dick always fucks Terry out after particularly vicious nights on patrol-- both of them barely making it through the window of Dick’s apartment before Dick is dragging him to the nearest surface, going down to his knees right where they’re standing. He’s not sure what it is about the city air that does it to Dick, but, according to the files he’s been able to scrounge up through the computer in the cave, maybe it’s always been that way. By now, they’ve fallen into a sort of rhythm; Terry knows how to handle these things, these  _ moods _ \-- he stretches loose limbed and lets Dick maneuver him easily, eat him out until he’s swearing. 

Hey, not like he’s ever been one to complain about a good thing, anyway.

“Dick,” He cries, chasing the head of Dick’s hair, anything to tangle his fingers into, to grab. Terry’s working on his third orgasm of the night, and he can’t feel his legs, not sure if he even has it in him, but Dick’s got him arched back on a pillow, ass out. He sounds like begging. “Eighth wonder of the world your mouth might be, but I can’t--  _ god,  _ come on, come on--”

But Dick’s already shoving three fingers in alongside his tongue and Terry’s stretched and puffy and aching where skin meets skin, backing against Dick’s face on instinct, crooning. He’s a hypocrite, really, because Dick’s mouth, his  _ fingers _ , all of it-- eighth wonder of the world, man, Dick Grayson’s mouth, and he can definitely come again, they both know it. 

Dick, for all his work, hasn’t come at all, and Terry’s this close to begging for it-- begging for his dick, because Jesus Christ, he can’t go again after this next one, not even for Dick fucking Grayson. “Come on.” He whines, buries his face in his arms, all sweat and the red of his lips where he’s been biting them. Terry knows how he sounds, wrecked, desperate, whining. “C’mon, old man, give it to me, I’m done  _ waiting _ \--”

Dick pulls his fingers free from Terry’s ass and mouths them deep-- Terry feels empty, all at once, brainless and needy. “Please.” He says, without lifting his head. 

Dick does. It’s harsh and it’s fast when Dick bottoms out, so sweet Terry thinks he sees stars. “Yes, yes, yes, oh my  _ god. _ ” Dick, for how sweet he normally is, is Terry’s favorite in these moments, brainless and driven and so fucking hot. “I’m gonna come, oh god.” Dick presses open mouthed kisses against his shoulders, the back of his neck, finding Terry’s hands in his own, linking their fingers. Terry’s nearly non-verbal, chanting, eyes rolling back in his fucking head. “Need it,” he groans, grabbing at his dick and tugging hard even when it protests. “Need your come in me, Dick, please.” 

His last orgasm is a dribble of a thing, spilling over his fingers with a particularly harsh thrust from Dick. He’s full guttural, whining and hanging onto Dick’s hands as he fucks into him harder, bed squeaking with their weight. “Come on, come on,” He begs, breathless, catching a familiar scar on Dick’s thumb. “I want it, come  _ on _ .” 

Dick comes with a whine, a shout, driving his hips hard enough into Terry that it’s almost painful. Jesus H. Christ. Shit doesn’t get better than this. 

Terry licks his lips. “Bad day at the office, honey?” and Dick snorts, tucking a kiss into the crook of Terry’s neck with a smile.


End file.
